Wet Dreams
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Our black kitty is a bit TOO horny lately, & he's been having wet dreams EVERYWHERE. Everyone's conscious of his moaning while sleeping, & everyone, except Mikan, has a pretty good idea WHY he's moaning. Will Natsume's dreams take over his life? Will his wet dreams die down? & will Mikan EVER find out why Natsume's moaning in his sleep? & if she does... what will happen? Find out!


_"F-F*** me, P-Polka..." Natsume moaned as Mikan caressed his chest._

_"You're quite sensitive, aren't you?"_

_His eyes shifted. He'd masturbated just a bit before._

_"Your nipples are so hard," she whispered on his ear, and he moaned again._

_"Polka, f*** me," he repeated._

_"No," she teased, "Not just yet."_

_"Mou, come on. Just a bit."_

_"No~" she whispered in his ear, and he moaned once more. She fiddled with his nipple, and he moaned harder._

_"P-Polka, f*** me..." he moaned._

_"Nope, not yet," she replied. "We have to take it slow."_

_He whined. "I don't wanna take it slow. I want you NOW."_

_"Oh really? You don't want your penis is my mouth?" THIS caught his attention._

_"Penis in your mouth?" She nodded, and he began drooling._

_His PENIS in her MOUTH._

_"D-Do it now, Polka," he moaned, breathing heavier._

_"No," she teased, pulling his rock-hard nipples out as he moaned. "First I'm gonna make you cum by just your nipples," she bit them, and he moaned even louder._

_"I-Is that even possible?"_

_"We'll find out," she replied and began sucking on his left nipple as she played with the other. He moaned and moaned as she pulled both nipples out, one by her mouth and the other by her delicate hands._

_He moaned louder when she bit it._

_She continued to bite and nibble and suck and play._

_He was sweating so hard._

_She was SO good at sex._

_However teasing she is._

_She tempted him so bad._

_He wished he could just f*** her already._

_Thing was, he was in chains._

_Lying on his bed, naked, his arms were tied to the headpiece, and his legs dangled across the sides of the bed._

_She was SO naughty._

_But it only turned him on more._

_It only made him hornier._

_If he wasn't in chains, he'd've f***ed her already. His cum would've gotten into her sweet, sweet p***y._

_Finally, he moaned louder as cum oozed out of his d***. He'd been too pleasured. Though it hadn't squirted it out, he had definitely cummed._

_"N-Now will you suck me?" he asked, seduced._

_"Nope."_

_"You said-"_

_"Did I say it was right after your nipples? Next is MY nipples against YOUR d***. Let's see how hard it is." She crawled backwards and pressed her chest against his d***._

_"Wow, so hard," she commented snidely._

_"S-So are yours."_

_"Let's start then," she rubbed up and down as he moaned. Her breasts were tiny, so she was only rubbing her chest against him._

_"Suck me, Mikan," he begged, "Or at least touch me."_

_"Nope. We're getting challenges first." He groaned in exasperation._

_When was she gonna suck him?!_

_But nonetheless, it felt extremely good._

_She was so good at sex, it didn't matter that she had tiny breasts- she knew how to pleasure him._

_After making him cum from that, she began rubbing his c***, first with her left hand as he moaned really hard._

_"Ah-Ah-Po-Polka, P-Polka!" he gasped. "Polka! Nn! Ahhh!" She then used her right hand, and he moaned harder._

_Then she used BOTH._

_"Ah! Pol-Ahh! Nnn! P-Ahhh! Oh! Nn! Polka!" he moaned. "Ah-Ah-Ah!"_

_He moaned and moaned._

_"H-Harder, Polka!"_

_"You think you can take it?" she teased._

_"I can take it, just- Enh! Ahhhh," he moaned. "H-Harder, Polk-" Suddenly, she began rubbing really hard and fast. He began humping uncontrollably. "AH! AH! P-POLKA! AH! Urgh! P-Polka! Ahhhh!"_

"Natsume? Natsume?"

"Nn, ah... ah... ahhhh..."

"Natsume~?" the brunette took off his manga to see him drooling all over himself.

'That is SO not attractive,' she thought and pinched his nose.

"What the h***?!" he suddenly back-slapped her. "Why the-" That's when he realized who had woke him up.

"Thanks, Mikan-chan, for waking him up," Narumi chirped. "He's being too loud."

"Huh?" Natsume turned to Narumi. All the class was staring at him.

"Natsume, what on EARTH were you dreaming about?" Mikan asked sternly.

"Ah..." he shifted his eyes. "Not much, Polka."

"Then WHY are you drooling?" His eyes widened, and he felt his chin.

It was true. His chin was COVERED in drool. He quickly wiped it off.

He returned to the way he was sitting and put his manga back on his face.

He instantly fell asleep and returned to his dream.

Mikan muttered, "Stupid idiot. Don't sleep in class!"

_Mikan's face was now covered in his cum as he breathed heavily. She licked around her mouth, and Natsume unconsciously licked his own._

_Then, she put his c*** in her mouth and began sucking as she went up and down._

_It was so tight, her mouth._

_Instantly, Natsume began scream-moaning._

_It felt SOO good._

_He couldn't wait until his c*** was in her tight, tight p***y._

_He humped extremely fast, and he cummed extremely soon. She gulped all his cum down._

_"Wow, you really like being sucked," she commented, smirking. He moaned in response._

_"Are you..." he panted, "Are you going to f*** me now?"_

_"Not just yet, Natsume." He whined. "First, you have to lick MY p***y."_

_"MY pleasures first," he argued. "Sex first."_

_"I've done so much- don't you think **I **deserve some pleasure?"_

_"Later! Besides, I'm sure you'll get TONS of pleasure as you f*** me," Natsume smirked on the words 'f*** me'. "Probably even more than me." She sighed._

_"Fine."_

_"I promise to make you cum," he declared. She smirked proudly._

_"I'll hold you up on that." He nodded, and she placed his c*** slowly-_

_Natsume thrust it in, and she shrieked. He unconsciously drooled._

_He began humping from his position, sweating at working so hard. She squealed and squealed as her sweet a** jumped in the air from Natsume's force._

_He felt hot liquid covering his c*** since he had thrust it in. He finally glanced at their privates and saw a whole ton of blood._

_His eyes widened._

_He'd made her bleed?_

_As worried as he should have been, he couldn't help feeling horny at that, his breaths wavering. His heart thumped and thumped._

_Her p***y was so tight, and his c*** was so big, she bled!_

_He moaned and began humping again._

_It did feel extremely tight._

_Ah, he felt so good, having his giant c*** in her tiny p***y._

_She shrieked and shrieked, his c*** going up and down in her tight, tight p***y._

_"I told you you'd be more pleasured," he said, strained._

_"Th-This is not pleasured! It hurts! It hurts, Natsume!" But Natsume just continued humping as she shrieked, louder and louder. "Itai!" she screamed._

_"Y-Yeah, I know, but th-this is what we gotta do for us," he smiled at the thought, "-t-to become one. W-We're gonna have a baby, Polka. The baby's gonna be much bigger than my c***, and he's gonna come out pretty d*** fast or excruciatingly slow."_

_"B-But Natsume!" she shrieked._

_"Shh, it's alright. Just enjoy the moment, Polka." She opened her auburn eyes to see his pleasured, excited, loving, red eyes. She was mesmerized and then began humping on her own._

_"Y-You're right, this feels SOOO good..." she moaned. "Y-Your c*** is so awesome, Natsume. It tastes so good, it's so BIG. It's so long and hard. And it feels SOOO good."_

_"I-I'm glad you think so. Your p***y isn't bad either. So deliciously tight," he licked her lip. They moaned and moaned until-_

Baka!

A bomb crashed his dreams. No, wait, a flying bullet punch.

"I am going to murder you, you f***ing Inventor," Natsume threatened.

Just when it was getting good!

"Be quiet."

"YOU'LL be the one who can't be quiet in a moment. Your screams'll fill the whole academy."

She scoffed, "Not a chance, Hyuuga. You won't kill me."

"You wanna bet?"

"Even if you did, Mikan would definitely hate you." The red-eyed boy turned to the girl next to him who was glaring.

"Don't you DARE kill Hotaru!"

"Tch. Whatever."

**{FOR SOME REASON, I THINK THAT THIS COMPUTER OR SOMETHING DOESN'T WANT ME TO CONTINUE FROM THIS PART, OR AT LEAST NOT IN THE WAY I'VE BEEN DOING. WHY DO I THINK THAT? BECAUSE IT KEEPS FRIGGING ERASING WHAT I DO! ALREADY, IT'S DELETED MY WORK TWICE! I FORGOT THE REASONS, BUT WHEN IT REFRESHES, IT WON'T HAVE THE STORY. I THINK ONE OF THE REASONS WAS WIRELESS ISSUES WHEN I SAVED. THE PLAN WAS THAT NATSUME WOULD BURN ONE OF HOTARU'S MACHINES. SHOULD I DO THAT SCENERIO, NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES IT'S DELETED BECAUSE IT WILL PREVAIL EVENTUALLY? OR SHOULD I MAKE SOME OTHER EVENT TO HAPPEN? TELL ME! AND TELL ME THE EVENT CUZ I CAN'T COME UP WITH SOMETHING ELSE!}**


End file.
